Ich hatte schon immer ein Auge auf sie Frederik Seehauser FF
by Mrsseehauser
Summary: Als Leonie ihren ersten Tag an der Uni hat, tritt eine ganz besondere Person in ihr Leben. Ihr neuer Dozent. Von Tag zu Tag verliebte sie sich immer mehr in ihn, sagen konnte sie es ihm jedoch nicht. Sie studierte Medizin und arbeitete danach in der Klinik am Südring, genau wie ihr ehemaliger Dozent, Frederik Seehauser. Textausschnitt Als wir drei uns auf dem Weg zum Hörsaal OG
1. Kapitel 1.

Leonie mach dich fertig, oder willst du an deinem ersten Studientag schon zuspät kommen?" Rief mir meine große Schwester zu.

Wir wohnen allein, da meine Eltern an einem Auto Unfall umgekommen sind. Ich saß in dem selben Auto, kam jedoch nur mit schweren Verletzungen ins Krankenhaus.

Ich kann mich noch genau an alles erinnern, obwohl es schon 8 Jahre her ist.

Es ist so, als ob es erst gestern war.

Naja egal, ich möchte nicht weiter drüber reden.

Ich rief meiner Schwester ein kurzes "bin gleich fertig" nach unten und putzte mir meine Zähne noch zuende.

Meine Schwester war bereits draußen am Auto, weshalb ich mir nur noch schnell einen Apfel schnappte und ihn in meine Tasche stopfte.

"Endlich." brummte sie genervt vor sich hin."Ja ich hab dich auch lieb, Schwesterherz." Und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Wir haben eigentlich echt ein recht gutes Verhältnis und unternehmen auch viel zusammen.

Da es so leise war, schaltete ich das Radio ein und summte leise mit.

Nach 10 Minuten waren wir an meiner Schule. Oh man ich will nicht.

Ich öffnete die Eingangstür und wurde sofort von meinen zwei besten Freundinnen begrüßt.

Wie ich sie vermisst habe. Wir konnten nicht viel machen, da Jessi die 4 Wochen bei ihrer Familie in America war und Tiffy mal wieder scheiß gebaut hat und deshalb 3 Wochen Hausarrest hatte.

Also blieben uns zu dritt nur 2 Wochen.Als wir ins Sekretariat liefen, um unsere Stundenpläne abzuholen, wurden wir von etlichen Leuten begrüßt, da wir schon recht beliebt waren.

Sogar die Lehrer mochten uns.

Ich schaute auf den Plan und musste mit freude feststellen, dass wir unsere alte Dozentin nicht mehr haben, aber wer ist Herr Seehauser?

Er muss wohl neu sein.

Ich hoffe er ist nett.Als wir drei uns auf den Weg in den Hörsaal OG3.5 machten rannte mich jemand volle Kanne um.

Ich, so wie seine ganzen Unterlagen, vielen auf den Boden.

"Oh das tut mir leid, ist mit dir alles in ordnung?"

Erst jetzt schaute ich hoch, als ich eine ausgestreckte Hand im Augenwinkel sah.

Ich blickte direkt in zwei wunderschöne, atemberaubende, braune Augen.

"J-j-ja mir gehts g-gut." Stotterte ich.

Ich griff nach seiner Hand und half ihm seine Unterlagen einzusammeln.

Jessi und Tiffy schauten dem geschehen einfach nur amüsiert zu und kamen nicht mal im geringsten auf die Idee mir und dieser wunderschönen Person, dessen Namen ich nicht kannte, zu helfen.

"Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Fragte ich dann interessiert."Dr.Frederik Seehauser." Lächelte er mich an.

"WAS?! Sie sind unser neuer Dozent ?" Fragte ich glaub ich etwas zu laut, denn er zuckte kurz zusammen.

Er nickte nur leicht verwirrt.

"Wie soll ich mich denn dann noch im Unterricht konzentrieren können?" Nuschelte ich vor mich hin.

Fuck, hat er das gehört oder warum grinst er auf einmal so breit?

"Das wirst du schon irgendwie hinbekommen." Meinte er und stand dann auf.

Sofort stieg mir die Röte ins Gesicht. Warum muss ich auch immer laut denken?Er lief ohne weiteres davon.Bevor er die Treppe hoch ging rief er uns zu:" Ihr solltet vielleicht vor dem Lehrer da sein, nicht das ihr schon gleich am ersten Tag negativ auffallt."

Ich schaute ihm noch immer wie hypnotisiert hinter her, ob wohl er schon längst weg war.

"LEONIE?!" Wurde ich von meinen Freunden angeschriehen.

Ich zuckte zusammen und schaute sie fragend an.

"Wenn jemand deinen Namen zum fünften Mal ruft und du nicht antwortest wirds leicht unhöflich."

"Was? Wer hat meinen Namen gerufen?" Ich schaute mich verwirrt um.

"Wir" riefen sie beide.

"Ups sorry, ich bin gerade etwas verwirrt."

"Ja klar, bei dem Lehrer ists verständlich." Lachte Tiffy

„Ich glaub wir sollten mal hoch." Wollte ich vom Thema ablenken.

"Ach, was denkst du warum wir dich die ganze Zeit gerufen haben?" Frage Jessi lachend

"Ja man sorry." Lachte ich ebenfalls.

Als wir die Treppe hoch gingen, stand Herr Seehauser noch davor und schaute wartend auf die Uhr.

"Wart ihr gerade ernsthaft noch 5 Minuten da unten?" Frage er grinsend.

"Ja, sie haben die arme Leonie ganz verwirrt." Meinte Jessi und zwinkerte mir zu.

"Ach halt doch die Fresse!" Genervt ging ich an ihnen vorbei und setzte mich auf einen freien Platz und mit meinem Glück waren nur noch 3 Plätze in der ersten Reihe frei. Aber wenigstens können wir zu dritt sitzen, auch wenn ich gerade echt keine Lust auf die zwei hatte.

Ich setzte mich ans Fenster und kurze Zeit später setzten sich Jessi und Tiffy unsicher neben mich.

"Sorry." Flüstere Tiffy mir zu.

Ich bemerkte wie Herr Seehauser erwartungsvoll auf meine Reaktion wartete. Ich schaute sie jedoch nur kurz an und vergrub dann wieder meinen Kopf in meinen verschränkten Armen.


	2. Kapitel 2

"Also erst mal Guten Morgen. Ich bin euer neuer Dozent Herr Dr.Seehauser und werde euch in Anatomie, Physik und Sport unterrichten. Wenn ihr fragen habt, dann fragt.

"Da ich nicht aufschaute, wusste ich nicht, wer sich meldete.

"Äh ja du bist wer?" Wollte er wissen.

"Franziska."

Oh Gott ne. Sie ist unsere Klassenschlampe und nicht nur das. Sie ist auch die Unischlampe.

"Okay, also Franziska."

"Haben sie eine Freundin?"

Sofort verließ ich meine vorherige Position und setzte mich aufrecht hin um zuzuhören.

Er sagte nichts. Kurz wanderte sein Blick zu meinem. Als sich unsere Blicke trafen schaute er jedoch schnell wieder weg und beantwortete die frage mit einem "Nein."

Sie grinste siegessicher, weshalb er noch hinzufügte:" du brauchst es gar nicht erst versuchen. Du bist micht mein Typ."

Die ganze Klasse fing an zu klatschen und jetzt war ich die, die siegessicher grinste.

Endlich sagt ihr mal jemand die Meinung.

"Hat noch jemand fragen?"

Wieder meldete sich Franziska. Genervt rief er sie auf.

"Wie heißen sie mit Vornamen?"

"Das werde ich euch nicht sagen, am Ende werdet ihr mich bestimmt stalken."

Wieder schaute er zu mir und grinste mich an.

Tja, ich kenne seinen Namen.

Frederik. Frederik Seehauser.

Frederik ist ein echt schöner Name. Ein schöner Name für einen schönen Mann.

Lena spinnst du? Hör sofort auf so zu denken, er ist dein Dozent!' Sagte die Stimme in meinem Kopf.

"Wenn es euch nichts aus macht, würde ich gerne eine Vorstellrunde mit euch machen. Also jeder sagt seinen Namen, das Alter und vielleicht noch sein Hobby, wenn er denn eins hat."

"Fangen wir bei Leonie an."

Ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern, dass ich ihm meinen Namen gesagt habe.

"Ja also ich bin die Leonie, bin noch 21 und bin Hobbylos." Erzähle ich ihm lächelnd.

Alle brachen in Gelächter aus.

"Ach echt bist du das?" Lachte er auch.

"Ne, ich spiele Baseball tanze Hip Hop und fahre Longboard."

"Ernsthaft? Ich spiel auch Baseball. Ich leite auch die Baseball AG, wäre schön ein paar bekannte Gesichter dort zu sehen. Kannst ja mal drüber nachdenken." Meinte er.

Ich nickte und jetzt war Jessi dran.

"Ich bin Jessica, bin 21 und Tanze Hip Hop."

Danach Nina:"ich bin auch noch 21 und tanze ebenfalls Hip Hop.

"Macht ihr das alle drei zusammen?" Fragte er interessiert.

Wir nickten und es ging weiter die Reihe durch.

Er besprach noch viel organisatorisches mit uns und schaute mich ab und zu lächelnd an.

Wie kann ein Mensch nur so schön sein? Und dann ist er auch noch Dozent. Warum geht er nicht modeln oder so?

In der Pause setzten wir uns auf unseren Stammplatz, und aßen etwas.

Ich schaute so durch die Mengen in der Aula und erkannte ihn.

Nach dem Erkenntnis, biss ich genüsslich in meinen Apfel und dachte nach. Über ihn. War ja klar, über wen denn sonst.

Warum ist er die ganze Zeit in mein Kopf? Was macht er nur mit mir? Zum ersten mal gesehen und schon hab ich mich verliebt?

So viele Fragen schwirrten mir durch den Kopf, weshalb ein Seufzer meinen Mund verließ.

Tiffy und jessi fingen plötzlich laut an zulachen und hörten einfach nicht mehr auf.

"Hä was denn?"

Langsam beruhigten sie sich wieder und Jacki fing an zu erzählen:" du hast Herrn Seehauser gerade die ganze Zeit verliebt angeschaut und dann musstest du auch noch seufzen. Es war einfach zu lustig."

"Hat er was bemerkt?" Fragte ich hysterisch.

"Ne, glaub nicht." meinte Tiffy noch immer vorsichtig. Ich glaub sie denk das ich immer noch sauer bin. Aber es war ja auch echt scheiße von ihr.

Der Tag verging dann eigentlich noch recht normal und als ich Zuhause ankam, legte ich mich erst mal in mein Bett. Ich darf mich auf keinen Fall in ihn verlieben.

Ich glaub es ist bereits zu spät, dann darf ich mir aber wenigstens nichts anmerken lassen, in seiner Nähe.

Ich will ihm keine Probleme mit seinem Job bereiten.

In Gedanken an ihn schlief ich ein.

Nachts wachte ich ab und zu auf, schlief aber dann recht schnell wieder ein.

Als ich dann noch mal aufwachte, hätte ich noch anderthalb Stunden schlafen können, doch egal was ich versuchte, ich konnte nicht einschlafen.

Ich beschloss einfach duschen zu gehen.

Die kalten, nassen Wassertropfen auf meiner Haut beruhigten mich aus irgendeinem Grund, weshalb ich lange, einfach ohne mich zu bewegen, unter dem Wasser stand.

Nach ca. Einer Stunde kam ich frisch geduscht und mit noch feuchtem Haaren aus dem Badezimmer und ging mich umziehen.

Als ich mit allem fertig war schaute ich auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass mein wecker erst in zwei Minuten klingeln würde.

Da ich schon mit allem fertig war, beschloss ich im Café neben der Uni etwas zu frühstücken.

Ich legte meiner Schwester einen Zettel auf den Tisch, damit sie weiß wo ich bin.

Danach zog ich mir meine geliebten Old Skool Plateau Vans an und schnappte mir meine Autoschlüssel und fuhr los.

Da hier morgens schon vieler meiner Dozenten sitzen, beschloss ich mich weit hinten ins Eck zusetzen, damit mich niemand sieht.

Langsam ging die Tür auf und die Person, wegen der ich hier so früh sitze, betrat das Café.

Ich schaute schnell an die Wand, so dass er mich nicht sah.

"Guten Morgen Leonie. Kann ich mich hier hin setzen?"

"Nein." Kam es aus meinem Mund raus.

"Danke." Lachte er nur und setzte sich.

Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an, was ihn noch mehr zum lachen brachte.

"Was machst du eigentlich schon so früh hier?"

"Das selbe könnte ich sie auch fragen."

"Ich möchte was frühstücken und du?"

"Ich auch."

"Bist du jeden Tag hier?" Fragte er so wie immer grinsend.

"Ne, war heute nur nh ausnahme."

"Okay, schade."

Ich redete nicht weiter, denn ich wollte jetzt endlich mein Brötchen zuende essen.


	3. Kapitel 3

Als ich fertig mit frühstücken war, verabschiedete ich mich von Herrn Seehauser und fuhr zur Schule.

Heute hab ich ihn in den letzten beiden Stunden in Sport.

Natürlich freute ich mich auf ihn, aber ich sollte mich von ihm fernhalten, um nicht noch mehr Gefühle zu entwickeln.

Er war aber auch einfach zu nett zu mir. Und ich kann mich einfach nicht von ihm fernhalten. Er ist so gut wie überall.

Wir zogen uns um und liefen zu dritt in die riesen sporthalle. Sie war echt riesig und auf der anderen Seite der Halle befand sich eine große Tribüne.

In der Halle hatte ich im Winter immer Fußballtraining und ab und zu Fußballtuniere, weshalb ich die Sporthalle kannte, wie mein Zuhause.

Unten gibt es einen Keller. Dort durften wir eigentlich nicht im Unterricht runter, doch ich tat es trotzdem manchmal.

Bei Frau Ulrich haben wir drei uns manchmal einfach dort unten zurück gezogen, wenn wir keine Lust auf Kunstturnen oder so hatten.

Ich bin eine Ball Sportlerin und keine Kunstturn Göttin.

Ihr fragt euch bestimmt was dort unten in dem Keller ist.

Tja. Oke nein, ich sags euch.

Dort ist eine kleine weitere Halle. Sie ist ungefähr die Hälfte von der oben drüber und in der Halle sind alle möglichen sachen.

Alles was man braucht.Musik, Bälle, ein riesen Trampolin und in so einer Geräteabstellkammer haben sich anscheinend irgendwelche Leute, die vor uns diesen Ort entdeckten gemütlich gemacht.

Da ist eine alte Couch und ein kleiner, aber feiner Fernseher.

Was braucht man mehr, wenn man den Unterricht schwänzt?

"Lauft zehn Runden und dehnt euch danach!" Befahl Herr Seehauser uns.

Sofort standen alle auf und befolgten seinem Befehl.Danach teilte er uns in Teams ein und wir spielten Fußball.

Ich hatte Angst, dass mir irgendwas peinliches vor ihm passiert oder so, weshalb ich voll angespannt spielte.

Franziska hatte gerade den Ball am Fuß und holte aus. Ich stand direkt vor ihr und ahnte schon schlimmes.

Obwohl sie kein Fußball spielen kann, schoss sie mir den Ball mitten ins Gesicht.

Alle lachten mich aus. Aber warum? Was ist daran denn bitte witzig.

Mir war das alles zu peinlich, weshalb ich aus der Halle, zu meinem Lieblingsplatz in der Uni rannte und mich auf die alte Couch schmiss.

Ich höre leise schritte immer näher kommen.

Sofort spürte ich Angst.

Wer ist es und wie hat er das alles gefunden? Die Halle liegt hinter drei, nicht gerade sichtbaren Türen.

"Leonie?" Erklang Herrn Seehauser Stimme.

Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit.

Nun stand er direkt vor mir und schaute mich verwirrt an.

"Hast du das alles hier eingerichtet?"

Anstatt auf seine Frage zu antworten, stellte ich ihm auch eine Frage:" wie haben sie mich hier gefunden?"

"ich hab gesehen, wie du die Treppe runter gerannt bist und dann hab ich die Tür unter der Treppe gesehen. Bekomm ich jetzt auch eine Antwort?"

"Ne, das war ich nicht, aber ich bin hier ab und zu. Ist ganz gemütlich."

Er setzte sich neben mich und nickte.

"Warum sind sie hier?"

Dieses mal war er der eine Gegenfrage stellte:" warum bist du weg gerannt?"

"Ich weiß nicht, alle haben mich ausgelacht. War mir einfach unangenehm."

"Achso."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und fragte dann, ob ich wieder mit hoch gehe.

Viele weitere Tage vergingen, in denen ich mich immer mehr in ihn verliebte.

Ca. Eine Woche vor der Abschlussfahrt, war er auf einmal so anders zu mir. So komisch und unfreundlich. Wenn ich mich meldete ignorierte er es fast immer und er lächelte mich auch nicht mehr so oft an.

Toll, das kann ja nh Abschlussfahrt werden...

Jessi und Tiffy wussten übrigens Bescheid, also das ich Gefühle für ihn hatte. Was heißt hatte? Ich hab sie immer noch.

Zeitsprung: Abschlussfahrt

"Sind alle im Bus und können wir jetzt los fahren?" Fragte Herr Seehauser, die ganze Klasse bejahte es.

Nach 2 Stunden Fahrt wurde mir voll schlecht und ich sollte mich von den Lehrern aus nach vorne setzen.

Da nur noch neben ihm ein platz vorne frei war, machte er Platz für mich.

Er grinste mich nur kurz an und richtete dann seinem Blick wieder auf sein Handy.

Kurz schielte ich auf seinen Bildschirm und was da stand, wollte ich echt nicht sehen.

Schatz? ernsthaft? Er schreibt mit seinem 'Schatz' seit wann hat er eine Freundin?

Ich stand den Tränen nahe, schaute kurz nach rechts und die Begleitperson, Frau Ottmann, schaute mich besorgt an.

"Leonie, ist alles ok?"

"Ja geht schon, warum?" Wollte ich wissen

"Du weinst." Stellte sie fest.

Jetzt schaute auch Herr Seehauser von seinem Handy besorgt zu mir auf.

"Nene, ist alles gut. Also denk ich." Den letzten Satz flüsterte ich kaum hörbar.

Aber vermutlich hat er es trotzdem noch gehört.

Kurz danach hielt der Bus an einer Raststätte und wir machten eine Pause um auf Toilette zu gehen und sich vielleicht etwas zum essen zu kaufen.

Als wir angekommen waren, wollte ich so schnell wie möglich in mein Zimmer.

Meine Freunde wussten noch nicht, dass ich gerade festgestellt hab, dass mein Traummann eine Freundin hat.

Wir bezogen alle unsere Betten und sollten dann eigentlich nach unten kommen, zum Abendessen.

Ich jedoch hatte keinen Hunger, weshalb ich beschloss hier oben zu bleiben.

Als die beiden die Zimmertür schlossen, ging es recht schnell.

Alle Tränen die ich schon die ganze Fahrt unterdrückt habe, flossen nun aus meinen, vermutlich jetzt schon roten Augen.

Weinend kuschelte ich mich in mein Bett und schlief unruhig ein.

Nach einer gefühlten Stunde wachte ich wieder auf und stellte fest, dass Tiffy und Jessi noch nicht zurück waren.

Ich nahm mein Handy in die Hand um auf die Uhr zuschauen und stellte fest, dass es gerade mal 15 Minuten waren, die ich schlief.

Wieder musste ich an die unangenehme Situation im Bus denken, als ich das mit seiner Freundin rausgefunden hab.

Es klopfte an der Tür und ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten stürmte Frau Ottmann zu mir ins Zimmer.

"Jessica hat erzählt, dass es dir nicht gut geht und deshalb wollte ich mal nach dir schauen."

"Doch doch, mir gehts gut. Ich hab einfach nur keinen Hunger."

"Leonie, ich merk das etwas nicht mit dir stimmt. Das hat sogar Frederik gemerkt und er ist ein Mann. Der kann so etwas eigentlich nicht merken." Sie kicherte kurz über ihren eigenen Witz und schaute mich dann wieder besorgt an.

"Man, es ist einfach alles scheiß. Für was verliebt man sich? Am Ende kommt doch eh nur wieder eine Enttäuschung dabei raus." Weitere Tränen liefen meine Wange hinunter.

Sie zeigte mit einer Hand Bewegung, dass ich ein Stück rücken soll setzte sich dann neben mich.

"Du bist also verliebt?" Wollte sie sich versichern.

Ich nickte leicht und schaute auf den Boden."

Verliebt sein, ist doch was schönes?!"

"Aber nicht in meiner Situation."

Sie schaute mich fragen an.

"Ich bin hoffnungslos verliebt."

"Warum bist du dir da so sicher, dass es hoffnungslos ist?" Fragte sie mich vorsichtig.

"Weil ich es weiß!"

"Und warum?"

"Es ist einfach so. Er wird nie was von mir wollen."

"Warum bist du dir da so sicher?" Wollte sie wissen."Weil es halt so ist."

"Nein, wenn du keinen richtigen Grund hast, kann es noch Hoffnungen geben."

"Man, es ist Herr Seehauser. Ich habe mich verdammt nochmal in Herrn Seehauser verliebt. Und wo bestehen denn da bitte denn noch Hoffnungen?!"

Sie schaute mich geschockt an.

"Echt jetzt?"

"Ja, wenn ichs mir aussuchen könnte in wen ich mich verliebe, würde ich ihn nicht wählen, weil es einfach alles hoffnungslos ist. Ich kann aber mir nun mal nicht meine Gefühle aussuchen."

Sie schaute mich noch immer geschockt an.

"Können sie es bitte für sich behalten?"

Sie erwachte aus ihrer Starre und antwortete:"äh ja, natürlich."

"Danke." Flüstert ich leise zu ihr.

"Ist doch klar. Wenn etwas ist, kannst du immer zu mir kommen. Ich werde niemandem etwas erzählen. Vertrauenslehrer haben die Schweigepflicht."


	4. Lest doch bitte auf Wattpad Mrsseehauser

Als ich fertig mit frühstücken war, verabschiedete ich mich von Herrn Seehauser und fuhr zur Schule.

Heute hab ich ihn in den letzten beiden Stunden in Sport.

Natürlich freute ich mich auf ihn, aber ich sollte mich von ihm fernhalten, um nicht noch mehr Gefühle zu entwickeln.

Er war aber auch einfach zu nett zu mir. Und ich kann mich einfach nicht von ihm fernhalten. Er ist so gut wie überall.

Wir zogen uns um und liefen zu dritt in die riesen sporthalle. Sie war echt riesig und auf der anderen Seite der Halle befand sich eine große Tribüne.

In der Halle hatte ich im Winter immer Fußballtraining und ab und zu Fußballtuniere, weshalb ich die Sporthalle kannte, wie mein Zuhause.

Unten gibt es einen Keller. Dort durften wir eigentlich nicht im Unterricht runter, doch ich tat es trotzdem manchmal.

Bei Frau Ulrich haben wir drei uns manchmal einfach dort unten zurück gezogen, wenn wir keine Lust auf Kunstturnen oder so hatten.

Ich bin eine Ball Sportlerin und keine Kunstturn Göttin.

Ihr fragt euch bestimmt was dort unten in dem Keller ist.

Tja. Oke nein, ich sags euch.

Dort ist eine kleine weitere Halle. Sie ist ungefähr die Hälfte von der oben drüber und in der Halle sind alle möglichen sachen.

Alles was man braucht.Musik, Bälle, ein riesen Trampolin und in so einer Geräteabstellkammer haben sich anscheinend irgendwelche Leute, die vor uns diesen Ort entdeckten gemütlich gemacht.

Da ist eine alte Couch und ein kleiner, aber feiner Fernseher.

Was braucht man mehr, wenn man den Unterricht schwänzt?

"Lauft zehn Runden und dehnt euch danach!" Befahl Herr Seehauser uns.

Sofort standen alle auf und befolgten seinem Befehl.Danach teilte er uns in Teams ein und wir spielten Fußball.

Ich hatte Angst, dass mir irgendwas peinliches vor ihm passiert oder so, weshalb ich voll angespannt spielte.

Franziska hatte gerade den Ball am Fuß und holte aus. Ich stand direkt vor ihr und ahnte schon schlimmes.

Obwohl sie kein Fußball spielen kann, schoss sie mir den Ball mitten ins Gesicht.

Alle lachten mich aus. Aber warum? Was ist daran denn bitte witzig.

Mir war das alles zu peinlich, weshalb ich aus der Halle, zu meinem Lieblingsplatz in der Uni rannte und mich auf die alte Couch schmiss.

Ich höre leise schritte immer näher kommen.

Sofort spürte ich Angst.

Wer ist es und wie hat er das alles gefunden? Die Halle liegt hinter drei, nicht gerade sichtbaren Türen.

"Leonie?" Erklang Herrn Seehauser Stimme.

Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit.

Nun stand er direkt vor mir und schaute mich verwirrt an.

"Hast du das alles hier eingerichtet?"

Anstatt auf seine Frage zu antworten, stellte ich ihm auch eine Frage:" wie haben sie mich hier gefunden?"

"ich hab gesehen, wie du die Treppe runter gerannt bist und dann hab ich die Tür unter der Treppe gesehen. Bekomm ich jetzt auch eine Antwort?"

"Ne, das war ich nicht, aber ich bin hier ab und zu. Ist ganz gemütlich."

Er setzte sich neben mich und nickte.

"Warum sind sie hier?"

Dieses mal war er der eine Gegenfrage stellte:" warum bist du weg gerannt?"

"Ich weiß nicht, alle haben mich ausgelacht. War mir einfach unangenehm."

"Achso."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und fragte dann, ob ich wieder mit hoch gehe.

Viele weitere Tage vergingen, in denen ich mich immer mehr in ihn verliebte.

Ca. Eine Woche vor der Abschlussfahrt, war er auf einmal so anders zu mir. So komisch und unfreundlich. Wenn ich mich meldete ignorierte er es fast immer und er lächelte mich auch nicht mehr so oft an.

Toll, das kann ja nh Abschlussfahrt werden...

Jessi und Tiffy wussten übrigens Bescheid, also das ich Gefühle für ihn hatte. Was heißt hatte? Ich hab sie immer noch.

Zeitsprung: Abschlussfahrt

"Sind alle im Bus und können wir jetzt los fahren?" Fragte Herr Seehauser, die ganze Klasse bejahte es.

Nach 2 Stunden Fahrt wurde mir voll schlecht und ich sollte mich von den Lehrern aus nach vorne setzen.

Da nur noch neben ihm ein platz vorne frei war, machte er Platz für mich.

Er grinste mich nur kurz an und richtete dann seinem Blick wieder auf sein Handy.

Kurz schielte ich auf seinen Bildschirm und was da stand, wollte ich echt nicht sehen.

Schatz? ernsthaft? Er schreibt mit seinem 'Schatz' seit wann hat er eine Freundin?

Ich stand den Tränen nahe, schaute kurz nach rechts und die Begleitperson, Frau Ottmann, schaute mich besorgt an.

"Leonie, ist alles ok?"

"Ja geht schon, warum?" Wollte ich wissen

"Du weinst." Stellte sie fest.

Jetzt schaute auch Herr Seehauser von seinem Handy besorgt zu mir auf.

"Nene, ist alles gut. Also denk ich." Den letzten Satz flüsterte ich kaum hörbar.

Aber vermutlich hat er es trotzdem noch gehört.

Kurz danach hielt der Bus an einer Raststätte und wir machten eine Pause um auf Toilette zu gehen und sich vielleicht etwas zum essen zu kaufen.

Als wir angekommen waren, wollte ich so schnell wie möglich in mein Zimmer.

Meine Freunde wussten noch nicht, dass ich gerade festgestellt hab, dass mein Traummann eine Freundin hat.

Wir bezogen alle unsere Betten und sollten dann eigentlich nach unten kommen, zum Abendessen.

Ich jedoch hatte keinen Hunger, weshalb ich beschloss hier oben zu bleiben.

Als die beiden die Zimmertür schlossen, ging es recht schnell.

Alle Tränen die ich schon die ganze Fahrt unterdrückt habe, flossen nun aus meinen, vermutlich jetzt schon roten Augen.

Weinend kuschelte ich mich in mein Bett und schlief unruhig ein.

Nach einer gefühlten Stunde wachte ich wieder auf und stellte fest, dass Tiffy und Jessi noch nicht zurück waren.

Ich nahm mein Handy in die Hand um auf die Uhr zuschauen und stellte fest, dass es gerade mal 15 Minuten waren, die ich schlief.

Wieder musste ich an die unangenehme Situation im Bus denken, als ich das mit seiner Freundin rausgefunden hab.

Es klopfte an der Tür und ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten stürmte Frau Ottmann zu mir ins Zimmer.

"Jessica hat erzählt, dass es dir nicht gut geht und deshalb wollte ich mal nach dir schauen."

"Doch doch, mir gehts gut. Ich hab einfach nur keinen Hunger."

"Leonie, ich merk das etwas nicht mit dir stimmt. Das hat sogar Frederik gemerkt und er ist ein Mann. Der kann so etwas eigentlich nicht merken." Sie kicherte kurz über ihren eigenen Witz und schaute mich dann wieder besorgt an.

"Man, es ist einfach alles scheiß. Für was verliebt man sich? Am Ende kommt doch eh nur wieder eine Enttäuschung dabei raus." Weitere Tränen liefen meine Wange hinunter.

Sie zeigte mit einer Hand Bewegung, dass ich ein Stück rücken soll setzte sich dann neben mich.

"Du bist also verliebt?" Wollte sie sich versichern.

Ich nickte leicht und schaute auf den Boden."

Verliebt sein, ist doch was schönes?!"

"Aber nicht in meiner Situation."

Sie schaute mich fragen an.

"Ich bin hoffnungslos verliebt."

"Warum bist du dir da so sicher, dass es hoffnungslos ist?" Fragte sie mich vorsichtig.

"Weil ich es weiß!"

"Und warum?"

"Es ist einfach so. Er wird nie was von mir wollen."

"Warum bist du dir da so sicher?" Wollte sie wissen."Weil es halt so ist."

"Nein, wenn du keinen richtigen Grund hast, kann es noch Hoffnungen geben."

"Man, es ist Herr Seehauser. Ich habe mich verdammt nochmal in Herrn Seehauser verliebt. Und wo bestehen denn da bitte denn noch Hoffnungen?!"

Sie schaute mich geschockt an.

"Echt jetzt?"

"Ja, wenn ichs mir aussuchen könnte in wen ich mich verliebe, würde ich ihn nicht wählen, weil es einfach alles hoffnungslos ist. Ich kann aber mir nun mal nicht meine Gefühle aussuchen."

Sie schaute mich noch immer geschockt an.

"Können sie es bitte für sich behalten?"

Sie erwachte aus ihrer Starre und antwortete:"äh ja, natürlich."

"Danke." Flüstert ich leise zu ihr.

"Ist doch klar. Wenn etwas ist, kannst du immer zu mir kommen. Ich werde niemandem etwas erzählen. Vertrauenslehrer haben die Schweigepflicht."


End file.
